


Wanna write?

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: GUYS PLZ, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Keith is feed up of reading the large pile of letters awaiting him at his desk every day. Something is different about today though





	1. Chapter 1

Keith sat down in the chair at his desk, simultaneously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He pulled the pile of letters closer to himself and picked up the first one. The letters were always the same, bills, letters from his boss telling him to do this do that. But today something was different. A envelope, pale blue in color, caught his gaze. He set down the fat white letter in his hands and picked up the dainty blue. He smiled when he recognized the handwriting of Lance. He opened it, careful not to tear the creamy paper. In pretty cursive was written 

 

 

                                  ** _I love you. Please come back from work soon, I have a surprise for you_**

 

**_Love, Lance <3_ **

 

 

**____________________ **

 

_**GUYS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE i am in need of something to write, so if anyone would like to collab with me that would be amazing!!! comment down below if u wanna collab.** _


	2. Chapter 2

IM SERIOUS I NEED TO WRITE I NEED SOMEONE'S HEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP PLEASE IM BEGGING


End file.
